zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/UberPhoeb/Snowpeak Ruins
Part 1 After entering Snowpeak Ruins, run right across the foyer to the northern room. Poe: Use your sense near the ice in the first room for a Poe. Speak with the Yeti inside to obtain the Map. She will also request that you find the key to the room the Mirror is locked in. Proceed through the door behind her. In her is her kindly husband making some soup. Exit through the northern door. Soup: Climb the boxes and dip a bottle to get soup that restores two hearts. To pass this room, you’ll have to push a block onto a switch to keep the door open. Push the one closest to you West. Afterward, push the other block south, east, south, and West again to have it stop next to the first block. Then push it south once more onto the switch. Go through the open door on the east side Transform into a Wolf and dig around the crack in the wall to reach the other side to a courtyard. You’ll find a half-buried chest to the north, next to the ice wall. Dig it up for a Small Key. Go through the western door. Unlock the door at the end of the hallway with your key. Simply destroy the three ice enemies here and proceed through the western door that opens. As you approach the door leading to the chest, two ice guards will drop form above. Use your jumping attacks or Back Slice to defeat them, and then continue to the chest. Inside is an… Ordon Pumpkin. What? Where’s the key you were promised? Exit through the southern door and visit the Sick Yeti to find out. Good Soup: Give the pumpkin to the yeti's husband to improve the Soup. This will restore four hearts when swallowed. Speak with the sick yeti to have her mark a new place on your map to look for the key. Exit out the northern door that she opens. In the courtyard with the cannon, climb through the Window in the northeastern corner. Pick up the cannonball ahead and make your way through the maze to load it into the cannon. Push the cannon so it faces south and then drop a bomb into the cannon. It will blow open the ice walls blocking the north door. Note: Watch out for the ice enemies along the way. Use your sword or throw the cannonball at them to take them out. Don’t worry if you can’t find it afterwards, there are other cannonballs scattered about. Make your way to the chest in the southwest corner by crossing the beams. Use the Clawshot to knock the enemies off blocking the way and jump from across the beams to avoid the icy patches. Inside the chest is a Compass. Now exit the way you came in and then through the western door back into the courtyard. As you exit through the window, use your sense to dig a few feet south to discover a buried chest, as marked on your radar. You’ll acquire a Small Key. Use it to unlock the door on the east side. As you enter, grab the handle to your left to pull down the chute. Then load a cannonball into it and go back through the door to and pull the level on the opposite side of the wall to get hold of the cannonball. Load it into the cannon and rotate it 180 towards the ice beast. Then drop a bomb inside to fire and go through the door that was blocked. Miniboss Fight When you try to exit the room, one of the knights will come to life and try to take you down with his mace. Wait for him to get close, and then use the Clawshot to latch onto the far ceiling tiles to propel over him to his backside. Wait from him to chuck his ball at you, and then jump to the side to dodge. While he tries to gather his weapon, run to his backside and attack his tail. Repeat the process until he’s dead, and then pick up the dropped Ball and Chain. Part 2 Enter the next room and use your new item to bust down the ice walls and open Yeti chest for the Ordon Goat Cheese. Now exit the way you entered and revisit the sick Yeti. Superb Soup: Give the Ordon Goat Cheese to the husband to obtain the Superb Soup. When drank, it will restore 8 Hearts. After speaking with the Sick yeti, exit out the east door in pursuit of the location marked on your map. Go out the north door and push the block into the space below to clear a path for future use. Now go back to the previous room and climb the ramp. As you climb the ramp, avoid the Ice Giant’s frosty breath and attack them through the large holes in the cage with the Ball and Chain. At the top, smash through the ice barricade and then enter the northern door. Break the ice on the left to reveal a Clawshot tile and then hit the center chandler with the ball and chain to get it swinging. Then jump on and ride it to the other side to open the chest containing a small key. Now exit the room the way you entered and unlock the door on the south side. Break the ice on the right to reveal another Clawshot tile. Now cross the room using the Clawshot on the chandelier to go through the west door. Heart Piece: Use the Clawshot to cause the chandler ahead to start swinging, then jump aboard. Turn and cross over the next two to reach a chest on the far end of the room containing a heart piece. Now Clawshot your way back to the upper floor. Destroy the enemies in the room and go through the northern door. Poe: Use the Ball and Chain to bust down the ice wall to the west to reveal a Poe. Push the block through the hole and follow it down. Use the Ball and Chain to destroy the ice covering the center switch and the frozen block in the northeast corner. Push the southern most block north, then the formerly frozen one south, west, and finally north. Now grab the first block and push it east, south, west and north. It will stop on the center switch, thus opening a door on the 2nd floor. Climb the blocks to the north and exit through the east door. Drop to the walkway below and destroy the ice enemies, then Clawshot through the cracked wall to the north and continue through the door. Destroy the ice to your right to reveal a Clawshot tile and then proceed across the two chandlers to the chest containing a Small Key on the south end of the room and then go through the nearby door. Continue to the foyer go through the door to the northwest and unlock the door here and continue on. Defeat the creatures with the Ball and Chain. Afterward push the two blocks lined against the east wall into place. Then run past them, down the spiral and out the southern door. Pick up a cannonball and pass it through the wall with the contraption. Grab the cannonball again and load it into the cannon all the way at the top of the ramp. Then point it west and fire it into the room ahead. Follow the cannonball into that room Grab the cannonball and use the contraption to get it past the north door. Go through the door, grab the cannonball, and load it into the cannon. Then aim it towards the northeast ice creature and fire away. Drop down and enter the northern gate and climb the ladder and go through the door on the right. Kill all of the enemies that appear and go through the northern door that opens to earn the Bedroom Key. Now exit the area. The sick Yeti will direct you to the bedroom. Head up the ramp to find it. Temple Boss - Blizetta The mirror shard will turn the kindly Yeti into a ferocious ice foe. Attack her with the ball and chain to shave off some ice with each impact. After several hits, she’ll try a different tactic. During this portion, you won’t be able to see the boss directly, but you can watch for danger in the floor’s reflection. She’ll try to drop icicles on you; simply run around to evade them. Subsequently, the icicles will form a ring around her. Watch the reflection for the gap in the ring and position yourself there to avoid them falling on you. Immediately after, use the ball and Chain to attack her through that gap. She’ll go down after three hits. You'll be rewarded a heart container and a mirror shard. Twilight Princess/UberPhoeb 10